Tackers have been provided previously, such tackers comprising relatively complex arrangements constituting a magazine located at the bottom of apparatus, a handle of arch-type configuration mounted above the magazine, the handle providing a hand grip so that the fingers of the user embrace the handle, (the entire band of the user thus being mounted over the magazine) an operating lever which may be grasped by an operator simultaneously with grasping of the handle, and a spring loaded striker mechanism actuated by the handle and adapted to drive staples or the like from the magazine through an ejection slot located at one end of the magazine. In using such a device the lower surface of the magazine, which is flush with the mouth of the ejection slot, is located in contact with an item to be tacked, and the handle is operated for staples or tacks to be ejected from the ejection slot to become embedded in the surface adjacent the ejection slot.
Such tackers are relatively bulky, and utilise a considerable quantity of raw material in their construction. Also substantially the entire tacker must be placed in contact with the surface of an item to be tacked, and thus tacks cannot be inserted into inaccessible locations. Also, where the surface to be tacked is to be compressed before takcing e.g. when a carpet is to be tacked or upholstery is to be tacked, a great force must be applied to the tacker.